The Secret Bravery of Peter Pettigrew
by Prodigy Of War
Summary: A series of one shots into the life Of Peter Pettigrew. It's easy to hate someone when you only know the one side. Peter did horrible things, but perhaps if you saw things from his side, you could spare some mercy for a man who never lived up to his potential.


The Secret Bravery of Peter Pettigrew.

An account of the life of Peter Pettigrew through his own eyes.

The bravest things Peter ever did were all regarded as mistakes by those around him. Peter Pettigrove did horrible things, no one would dare deny that, but if you knew the whole story, perhaps you could find it in your heart to spare some mercy for the passing of a man who never realized his own potential. We start our tale from the early age of ten, where Peter performed his first bit of accidental magic.

Peter had always felt like his mother was trying to lock him away from the world. She never let him do anything fun. It was just so frustrating being the only kid not allowed to play outside, not allowed to do anything but watch from his bedroom as children ran around in the streets outside his home Peter watched as a white van drove through the neighborhood very slowly, before turning the corner and going out of sight.. He had been trying for years to go outside, and each time his mother had yelled at him for what seemed like forever about how dangerous it was and how people couldn't be trusted and blah blah blah… The white van circled around for a second time? Peter looked at it intrigued. Why was this old van circling his block? Was he lost? Why didn't he ask for directions? Or was he here for more sinister intentions?

The Van circled around for a third time and Peter knew it was time to be like the heroes in the stories he had read. The ones of ordinary people striving to do extraordinary things to protect people. Peter wanted very badly to be a hero. Opening the window, Peter tried to crawl outside the window, he'd have to lower himself down and try to climb down the drain pipe just to the left of it. He reached for it, leaning further and further out. A gust of wind took him off balance. He swayed dangerously for a moment before quickly plummeted to the ground. He stopped about a foot off the ground. Peter opened his eyes, in disbelief he reached for the ground. Just like that the illusion broke and he feel the rest of the way. When he hit the ground his wrist made a loud crack as pain set into small body. He sniffed, on the edge of tears but knew he must be brave. He had to be a hero.

He quickly got up looking for the white van. He quickly made his way to his white picket fence. The van, now closer was clearly very old and the paint had rusted as it came around the corner a final time before parking a few houses up the street from Peter. Peter looked through the windshield and almost screamed when he met eye to eye with the man inside. Somehow the man just seemingly looked right past him. The man had one had on the steering wheel… and his other hand left the steering wheel reaching for something. The Vans Engine rumbled quietly. A little green Van came around a corner, parking a few houses down. A laughing man got out of the car, before walking to the side to open the rear door. The driver of the van lifted what had been just out of sight from Pettigrew. He had a GUN! Just like that the van took off down the road, Peter screamed out in warning! But the family didn't hear him. Peter desperately wanted to save them. He heard the door to his house slam open. He felt warmth fill his body and he reached out with his hand just as the Van passed him. He saw the steering wheel yank. Peter yelled out triumphantly! The vehicle quickly fish tailed before rolling straight into his house. He heard a scream and he saw his mother in front of the van. He tried to stop it, do the same thing he had just done, but he felt nothing. Peter couldn't look away.

That was the day he and his father discovered about the wizarding world. Three days later they had the funeral for his mother. The man who came to his house tried to explain that in underage wizards, magic was uncontrollable. That no one should hold this against Peter, because it wasn't his fault. But Peter knew better. He was the one who wanted to play hero. He was the one who had taken action. He had killed his mother. He never forgot. He never forgave. And neither did his father.

Next chapter will be the sorting and the meeting of the rest of the marauders.


End file.
